Change the Locks - Let Me In (2010) Sequel
by VampireNo.13
Summary: Owen and Abby leave Los Alamos together but, surely, the aftermath of Abby's murders can't be easy for the young couple as they escape to Denver, Colorado in this sequel to Let Me In. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Change the Locks

('Let Me In' fanfiction)

Owen's body jolted forward ever so slightly as the train pulled to a stop. 10:58pm. He took a taffy out of his pocket, unwrapping the brightly-coloured wrapper before popping the piece of candy in his mouth. His back molars pierced the candy and the familiar taste electrocuted his tongue, bringing a small smile to his face as he slid the flattened candy wrapper through the gap in his trunk, and knocked quietly in Morse code.

"One more stop," Owen's knuckles rolled across the trunk's lid with every knock. "Nearly there." There was silence for a minute or so, until Owen heard an assertive thump from inside the trunk, it sounded as if whatever was inside had hit the lid with the side of the hand, clenched in a fist. The candy wrapper slid out of the gap in the trunk, and Owen quickly pinched it before it fell to the floor. He clumsily flipped the wrapper to see the blank side, crumpling it in the process. He didn't care; he was looking for the message.

_"How long will it be? I like puzzles; but a Rubik's cube won't entertain me forever, Owen. I want to see you._

_Abby."_

Owen expired, his breathing unsteady. He looked around subtly, checking

that no one in his carriage could see him. Safe. He kneeled, slowly and carefully, and parted his lips when his face neared the gap in the trunk.

"We're about an hour and a half away from Denver." Owen whispered, squinting through the gap. He saw her eyes smile through the gap; he couldn't help but smile back, he didn't even need to try.

"Are we in Colorado?" she whispered, her throat croaky. He let out a quiet laugh and nodded, still grinning.

"I'm going to sleep now, it's late. Get some sleep too, yeah?" Owen advised, still squinting through the gap in the trunk.

"No!" Abby shouted with an accompanying thump, making Owen jump before shushing her. He looked around, hoping no one heard the sound of the young girl coming from his luggage. He turned to look into the trunk again, but all he could see was Abby's golden eyes wide with a mixture of emotions; hurt, shock, disappointment and worry.

"You need to be quiet, Abby." He whispered, sternly. She lowered her head, so he could see her blonde hair parting.

"Sorry. But, don't leave me. Please?" Her voice was full of desperation despite being quiet, and he couldn't back away from her now. Not after all she'd been through. He sighed quietly, his eyes flitting between her eyes and the carriage door.

"Ok."

She grinned – or at least her eyes grinned. Her eyes were all you could see through the gap in the trunk.

Like he'd promised, Owen began dragging the trunk off of the train about an hour and a half after his and Abby's previous conversation and his sneaker brushed the platform at Union Station in Denver, Colorado. His eyes skimmed the empty station and he took a deep breath of cold air before letting out a stream of steam from his nostrils. There was something eerie about the platform.

Owen shuddered and immediately began heaving the heavy trunk towards the exit; the after-school strength classes he'd done back in Los Alamos were seriously paying off now, but not in the way he'd expected.

"Nearly there." He told himself as he dragged the trunk behind him, only metres from the exit. With every heave he made, he got closer to the exit. Suddenly he felt the toe of his sneaker slam into a paving stone, and he fell forward with his eyes closed as he let out a quiet gasp. He continued to fall to the pavement, but instead of feeling the cold hard concrete, he felt a warm soft material breaking his fall. Owen's eyes flashed open, and he looked up to see a tall figure helping him to his feet again. He couldn't quite see the figure's face, but he assumed it was male due to the stench of cologne that lingered in a visible cloud.

"You okay there, son?" a voice came from the figure. Oh, a policeman. Owen nodded.

"I'm just on my way out, sir. Thank you for helping me up, by the way." He smiled politely before continuing to make his way to the exit. Again, he felt the soft material against him. The policeman was blocking his way.

"Not so fast, kid. Where you off to? It's pretty late, not exactly a great environment for a young man like you, is it now?" His moustache bristled as he spoke. Owen stuttered, thinking of a witty response.

"I'm getting a cab to my dad's apartment," he lied. "I better run, it'll probably be outside by now." His ears were hot with panic.

"Just checked. Nothing there. How old are you?" The words made Abby sit up in the trunk, her eyes wide with tension and her ears pricked with inquisitiveness. Owen opened his mouth, but no words could escape his lips. He cleared his throat.

"I'm," he stuttered. "I'm fifteen. I just look very young for my age. You should see how difficult it is to get into the movie theatre, I can barely get into PG-13s!" He chuckled, pushing past the cop.

As Owen continued dragging the trunk, the policeman watched; his eyes narrow. He stared as Owen finally reached the exit. That cop wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't going to stop him. Lucky, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Change the Locks

Chapter Two

Owen clicked open the latches on the trunk after dragging it through a dense forest for about half an hour. He grunted as he pushed open the final latch, and Abby powerfully kicked open the lid of the drunk, making Owen fall backwards with shock.

She let out a long hard breath, circulating her neck around to get rid of all the kinks that anyone would acquire from being curled up in a trunk for seven hours.

"Finally…" She grinned, her eyes closed and her head tilted to the sky. Abby's eyes opened slowly, and she turned to Owen, a wide smirk still plastered across her face. She put out her hand to help him up, and he happily accepted it by carefully wrapping his hand around her lower wrist and pulling himself up so that he was standing at eye-level with her. Owen looked into her eyes, his mouth ever so slightly parted in shock. It wasn't a surprised or a scared kind of shock; it was more of an admiring shock. Awe. He looked at her with a sense of awe. Abby leant forward, leaning all of her weight onto the balls of her feet, and planted a light peck on his cheek, widening his mouth even more.

There was something different about Abby since they'd left New Mexico. She was braver. She was stronger. She was energetic. Abby used to be dull. Very sweet and kind, but dull; her personality was undeveloped. But she was always different with Owen, he seemed to breathe some life into her. And now that there were no limits and she was alone with him, she was happy. She was how a young vampire should be. No boundaries.

"Let's get a cab." He said, taking her hand in his and turning to pull her with him. She quickly pulled away.

"No," she said, looking away. "Not yet." Abby fell back into the Abby we all knew – quiet, damaged, pessimistic.

She twisted the Rubik's cube in her hands.

"Stay. Get a cab in the morning," She asked, hopeful. "It's…dangerous." Owen couldn't help but find this funny.

"Dangerous? You murder people every day to drink their blood. You're a vampire. And you're scared of _danger_?" Abby shrugged, clearing her throat slightly and deliberately not making eye contact with Owen.

"Sorry." She whispered. That's when it hit him. Owen threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around her.

All the memories flooded back of that night; the way the snow rested on Abby's hair as she apologized. The way she smiled as she agreed to try a taffy. The way she vomited it up in the snow.

Owen opened his eyes and he was still in the woods with Abby.

"Owen, do you like me?" She asked, still embracing the hug.

"I love you. A lot." He replied. She squeezed tighter, wearing a warm smile.

"Maybe I should've phrased it differently the first time. 'Would you still like me if I wasn't a _human' _might have been a better way of trying to explain to you." Owen chuckled, letting out another cloud of steam from his mouth. He tilted his head so his lips just grazed her ear.

"I will always love you, Abby. And don't you forget that."

A single tear slid down Abby's cheek.

"I won't forget."

Abby opened her eyes, although her vision was still blurry. She hadn't quite woken up yet. It was sunny; luckily both her and Owen had found a shaded place to sleep, knowing that vampires and sunlight don't miss. She turned to Owen who lay next to her, sleeping quietly – he looked a couple of year younger when he slept. She spied a wrist watch on his arm and carefully turned it over in order to find out how early it was. 8:49am. Thankfully Owen was wearing a coat to keep him warm on the frosty ground, which wasn't as cold and snowy as New Mexico, possibly because winter was almost over but probably because the ground was sheltered by a canopy of trees.

She didn't have to get up just yet, there was no rush anymore. This is something Abby looked forward to – everything was going to slow down, she could actually enjoy her life. Owen let out a light snore, and Abby turned to see him scrunch his nose, bringing a smile to her face. She lowered herself down next to him, wrapping her arms around him as he slept. She lay with her eyes open for a minute or so, before closing them to see the image of her and Owen lying together with his hand on her cheek. She didn't know why she lay in bed with him, naked; perhaps it was so she could feel closer to him that night, or maybe it was so she could let him in, in return for him letting her in. Either way, it didn't matter. She felt comfortable with him.

"Abby? Wake up, it's nearly lunchtime." Owen tapped Abby's cheek lightly, bringing her around to consciousness. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." She sat up, her eyes level with his.

"Okay, I was thinking – how are we going to get you food? I mean, how much blood do you need? Does it always have to be human blood? Could you, for example, drink deer blood? How often do you need blood? Do you…" Abby frowned and put her finger on his lips, lightly, as a method of shushing him.

"It's okay; I know _exactly_ what to do." She smirked, raising one eyebrow arrogantly.

Owen sat on a small suitcase which had been stored within the trunk (which was now sitting under a tree a few miles away in the woods) as Abby leant against a tree, in the shade, despite the weather being surprisingly overcast.

"What's in the case?" She asked, "I didn't have enough room to check when I was in the trunk yesterday." Abby hinted at the fact that she was still slightly irritated by the amount of time she had to spend in the trunk.

"Clothes for both of us, food, a penknife, pain killers, a bottle of water and some money. Not much money, but it'll do for now."

Abby nodded, seeming slightly disinterested albeit grateful.

About five minutes of silence passed between them.

"No cab is going to come down this way, Owen." She sighed, throwing her arms out from a crossed position.

"I know," he grinned. "That's why we're going to hitchhike."


	3. Chapter 3

Change the Locks

Chapter Three

"So, what're you two doing in all the way out here alone?" The young man in the felt cowboy hat asked, steering the wheel of his dusty pickup truck with his right hand. He wasn't particularly well built for a rancher, though he certainly dressed the part with a scruffy plaid shirt, a pair of worn-out jeans (which were covered in mud) and heavy workman's boots; not to mention the dusty marks in the crevasses and creases in his face.

"We're travelling to our dad's house…" Owen began, trembling, not knowing how to finish. There was an awkward silence as the hick locked eyes with Owen through his rear-view mirror.

"He couldn't pick us up from the train station because he was called for jury duty at the last minute so we had to make our own way here," Abby lied, subtly giving Owen an anxious look. "We don't mind though, I mean, I'm nearly sixteen." She continued, lying like it was no big deal.

"Really? My sister's sixteen and you sure don't look anything like her." The hick asked, his Tennessee accent strong with every expression.

"Well, our family are a group of slow bloomers." Owen broke into the conversation, supported heavily by a nodding Abby.

The rest of the journey was spent in either silence or the awkwardness was broken with a little small-talk. Either way, it was highly disinteresting.

Abby looked nervously at the clouds, she was screwed if they cleared. She tuck her dark blonde hair into her sweater and put her hood up, throwing her hands into her front pocket. She'd be safe; for now.

"Do you guys mind if I, you know, light up?" The hick asked, taking a cigarette and a lighter out of the glove box. Owen looked to Abby who smiled lightly, and they both proceeded to nod to the hick who lit up his cigarette.

"N'aw, dang it!" He cursed, making Owen jump.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I scraped like an entire layer of skin off of my thumb when I was lighting my smoke, and there's blood…" The hick began to trail off after catching a glimpse of Abby in his rear-view mirror as the truck pulled to a stop.

Abby's green eyes flooded with a silver colour, making her pupils seem only more menacing. Her skin paled, and coloured veins slowly became visible on her neck.

"This is perfect, thanks!" Owen exclaimed, pushing the door open, dragging Abby quickly with him.

"What the hell is wrong with that child?! She's got the eye of the freakin' devil if you ask me!" The hick shouted after them, turning around to see where they were headed.

"Thank you!" Owen hurriedly shouted back, dragging Abby down a side road lined with dense forest.

"Abby, oh my God," He whispered, continuing to drag her into the trees. "Calm down, just calm down." Owen hugged Abby tightly, slowing down her vibrations until she let out a quiet sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, still holding her in his arms.

"He was bleeding, and there was the sunlight and I couldn't handle it…" She sobbed, her words difficult to decipher through the uneven breathes and sniffs she was making. That's when it hit him.

"Damn. Sunlight, that's going to be difficult to dodge." Owen groaned, releasing Abby but still holding her hands. She nodded, sniffing.

"Let me explain something I should've explained a while ago, Owen."

After carefully making their way further into the forest, and further away from the road, the two sat beneath the pine trees in a patch of grass that wasn't covered in ferns.

"Okay," Abby began, taking off the ring on her finger to reveal a scar. "This is why I could venture into the sunlight before 'he' died." She said, holding the ring up.

"Who's 'he'?" Owen asked, lowering his brow.

"The man who looked after me, back in Los Alamos," Abby explained solemnly after a long period of composure. You could tell she was still broken. Owen held her hand warmly. "Well, this ring is a form of protection for us vampires. You see, it protects us from the sunlight – as long as I have this then I can't be harmed."

"If it protects you, then how come we have to keep you shaded?" Owen asked, confused. Abby sighed.

"The ring is silver, which is a weakness of mine. That's why I have the scar," She gestured to the scar on her fore-finger, "But in order for the ring to protect me it needs three properties. One, it must be silver – I need to be pained by one weakness to relieve myself of another. Two, it must be placed on the fore-finger. And finally, it must be given as a gift from a human to a vampire." Abby smiled lightly on finishing her explanation, watching Owen closely.

"Why does it no longer work?" He asked after a period of time.

"If the human who passed the ring to the vampire who possess it dies or is killed, the ring's powers die out with them. My ring is dead."

Owen blinked slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to think of all of this.

"Well, we need to get you that ring then!" He grinned, breaking the silence and making Abby lurch forward to hug him, knocking him onto his back as she did so.

Abby lay on top of Owen, both still embracing the hug and laughing at Owen's extravagant backwards fall. She lifted her head, so she could look at his face. His eyes were bright blue, with flecks of silver and green. She smiled, looking at him so inventively. Owen looked slightly breathless, but a hint of a smile was apparent on his face. The laughter had died down, and the only sound was that of breathing. Abby slowly lowered her head downwards, and carefully pressed her slightly parted lips to Owen's.

This kiss was special – there was no movement or intense passion, except the pressure of Abby's lips pinching Owen's, but only slightly. This kiss was intimate. Beautiful. Flawless.

Abby lifted her head, her eyes closed, mirroring Owen's. Slowly, they both opened their eyes, looking at each other with smiles plastered across their faces. Abby giggled, sitting up so that she was almost straddling Owen. She blushed and shrugged before helping Owen up from the floor. He looked at her, still grinning.

"Let's get you that ring."


	4. Chapter 4

Change the Locks

Chapter Four

Owen dragged the small suitcase along the path through the woods, close to the road. Ordinarily, he would feel totally vulnerable in a forest, at night; but he has Abby.

"Can you read that road sign from here?" Owen asked Abby, who was walking next to him with her arm wrapped around his.

"Yes. Ten miles to Aurora." She replied after squinting in the direction of the sign.

"Is Aurora big?" Owen asked, timidly. She simply nodded in response.

"Well, hopefully we'll be there by morning." He smiled. They continued walking in silence, Abby resting her head on Owen's shoulder.

"Damn." Owen suddenly cursed, making Abby jump.

"What?"

"You need to eat. That's why we hitchhiked in the first place! What have I done? I dragged you away from the only meal you could've possibly had…" Owen pinched the bridge of his nose due to how frustrated he was with himself.

"Hold on," Abby smiled slightly, putting her arm in front of Owen to stop him from walking any further. "Look." She pointed through the trees to a man leaning against his car in a lay-by, smoking a cigarette whilst twizzling a balisong knife in the other hand.

"Aren't those illegal..?" Owen murmured, referring to the knife. Abby's eyes were locked onto the man in the lay-by.

"Who cares? It won't make a difference by the time I've finished with him." And with that, she sprinted silently and invisibly to a tree about three metres from the man in the lay-by; Abby's body wrapped around the tree as the ultimate method of camouflage. Her fingers slowly crept into the moonlight until suddenly there was an outcry from the lay-by. But as soon as Owen turned to see what had happened, Abby was already a few metres away, soaked to the skin in blood, her skin bulging with veins and her pupils surrounded by a silver iris. She looked truly terrifying, and all Owen could do was stare.

"How long do you stay like that?" He said, passing her a tissue to wipe her mouth, petrified.

"Don't look." She said as she took a spare hoodie from the suitcase as her jeans remained relatively unstained.

Owen turned around awkwardly whilst Abby removed her sweater, and quickly replaced it with a new one.

"Done." She smiled, everything returning to normal. Owen blinked, realising Abby had turned from a bloodsucking killer back to a small-framed twelve-year-old girl in a matter of seconds.

"We keep walking, then?" He asked after a minute of bewilderment. She nodded, wrapping her arm around his and resting her head on his shoulder once again.

The couple continued walking through the dense forest, keeping close to the highway and using road signs to direct them towards Aurora. About two hours passed before Abby and Owen reached civilisation, which was in the form of a midnight-hour gas station.

"Owen," Abby pointed towards the gas station. "Need anything?"

"Yeah, do you mind?" He asked as she shook her head. The road was close to empty, so they quickly made their way across the road to the gas station. A bell on the door jingled as they walked in, Owen first. There was one cashier, a woman in her late thirties with a washed out face and a blank expression.

"Just these please." Owen said, putting a packet of his favourite sweets on the counter, followed by a dollar note. The light above the cashier flickered as she put the note into the cash register and handed the sweets back to Owen. He smiled weakly and quickly walked out of the store, dragging Abby by the hand.

"Hey! Why are we going so fast?" She asked after she'd been dragged out of the door.

"Abby, if we stay anywhere for too long then people will ask questions. And we get tracked down by the cops, then it's over. We've got so far, we can't lose it now." Owen explained as he dragged her across the road and back to the safety of the forest.

"So we keep walking?" She asked, letting him lead her.

"Yes," he confirmed whilst checking the time. "We'll reach Aurora in an hour or so.," he confirmed whilst checking the time. "We'll reach Aurora in an hour or so. You do know where we're headed, right?" Abby nodded.

"Like I said, we move around a lot. I knew that keeping a safe house on standby would turn out to be a good idea!" She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"We'll be safe there whilst we figure out where to turn to next." She continued.

"But Abby, why can't we just stay in Colorado?" Owen asked, his face dropping.

"It's not safe here. We need to keep moving around, otherwise people will start to link us to all these murders. That's why I moved around so much before I met you. You made me stay," Abby smiled sweetly. "I came up with a plan."

"What for?" Owen asked, confused.

"We use our place in Aurora as a safe house, yes? We gather all our money and materials together, yes? We get a silver ring to keep me safe during the day, yes?" She asked, watching Owen nod in agreement.

"We'll rest there for a while. Then we need to move west."

"Why west?"

"I know someone who can help us." Abby's expression was serious as her and Owen stood amongst the trees, in the moonlight, with only the occasional passing car.

"But, he operates in Las Vegas." She sighed.

"Las Vegas?! That's miles away!" Owen shouted, causing Abby to cover his mouth with her hand, shushing him.

"Just hear me out, okay? My victims won't need any money for where they're going – so why not take it? We can save up enough money to get two train tickets to Las Vegas." Abby felt the corners of Owen's mouth lifting into a smile as he saw glint of cunning in her eye.

"What can this guy in Vegas help us with anyway?" He asked, lowering his brow.

"He's a forger," Abby whispered. "He can forge passports, bank account details and give us money. That way, we have a lot more options at our disposal."

"Okay," Owen smiled. "But what are we supposed to do once we have that stuff?"

Abby giggled a little, handing Owen some dollar bills from her earlier victim.

"We catch a plane to New York City."


	5. Chapter 5

Change the Locks

Chapter Five

Abby turned the key, and the door clicked open. She slowly pushed it open, the paint chipping from it as she did. Owen's eyes widened as he saw a single room with two beds, a small wardrobe, a fridge and several other basic kitchen appliances. The lack of furniture wasn't what bothered him; what bothered him was the damp metallic stench and the discoloured walls. Abby stepped inside, tripping over the unsecured carpet complete with mysterious smelling stains that Owen hoped was clam chowder.

"It's nice." He smiled awkwardly. Abby snorted with laughter.

"I know it's pretty run-down, but it'll do."

He should've known.

Abby and Owen had trekked through the shady side of town in the early hours of that morning. After avoiding various prostitutes and drug dealers, they eventually reached a small apartment building surrounded by seedy-looking thrift stores, motels and beauty parlours. Instead of leading him up the steps to the front door of the apartment building, however, Abby lead Owen round the back and down a dingy alleyway which smelt highly unpleasant. There were some steps behind a green trash container leading to a door underneath the ground level of the pavement, and Abby gestured for Owen to follow. The door was a dark green, almost khaki, but the paint was chipped at the edges. There was a small slot for mail and a keyhole; but apart from that, the door was bear. And this is where they ended up – in the run-down basement of the apartment building, also known as Abby's former home.

"There's no food." Owen frowned as he opened the fridge. Abby shook her head.

"Check the cupboard," Abby pointed. "There's probably some canned food." Owen opened the cupboard door and removed a dusty can of baked beans.

"I guess this'll have to do.." He sighed as he opened a drawer in search of a pan and a can opener. Abby rolled onto a bed, propping her head up on her arms which were folded under her neck. Owen ignited the stove, and began to slowly heat beans.

"How long were you planning on staying here?" Owen asked, breaking the silence as he stirred the beans with a wooden spoon.

"A few days. A week, tops." Abby said, staring at the ceiling. Owen back-channelled.

"And how long are we going to stay in Vegas?" He asked.

"As long as it takes."

"And how long will it.." Abby cut him off.

"What's with the questions?" She asked. Owen turned off the stove and looked to Abby, smirking.

"Well, now you're asking them." He grinned.

"It's rhetorical!" She giggled, rolling onto her side. He sat on the other bed, eating the beans with a fork.

"This is cool," She said after a long pause. "Just you and me, and no one to stop us from doing what we want and going where we want to go. And it'll be even easier when we get to Las Vegas!" She grinned, sitting up on the bed with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

Since meeting Owen, Abby had changed. She'd become more 'human'. She developed a personality, a real one. She had ideas, a sense of humour, preferences and favourites.

"You know," Owen started, changing the subject as Abby's golden hair waved down her shoulders. "You've changed." Abby's face dropped as he spoke. She swung her legs over and off of the bed.

"..What..?" She asked.

"Not in a bad way! But, you seem deeper. You're not so empty as before.." He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what he was trying to say. Abby smiled slightly.

"Of course I have, Owen. I was empty, and I was soulless. You're insignificant until you feel someone's love, and I felt yours. I felt your love and you filled that gap, Owen. Without you, I wouldn't have grown. Both mentally and spiritually..." She placed a kiss on his cheek, her lips parting perfectly and delicately. He smiled.

"I'm so tired." Owen yawned as he put the pan of beans on the stove. Abby nodded in agreement.

"We'll get some sleep, but tomorrow we're heading to the city." She said as they both rested their heads on their pillows so they faced each other.

"Are there any jewellery stores around these parts?" Owen whispered, his eyes droopy.

"Yeah, in the inner city. It shouldn't be too hard, but we should keep to the back streets in order to protect me from the sunlight. Although it _is_ winter, so it'll probably be pretty dark and dingy tomorrow anyway."

They lay in silence, only able to see faint outlines of the other due to the dark.

"Owen." Abby whimpered.

"What?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Come 'ere." She asked, her eyes pleading. Owen opened one eye, followed by the other. He swung his legs off of the bed and made his way to Abby's mattress. He got down on her knees, making sure he was eye level with her.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling. She pulled the back of his neck forward, so their lips almost touched.

"It's pretty cold," She said. "Share?" Owen grinned and nodded as he lifted the duvet cover, and slid his body into the bed next to Abby.

"It's pretty cramped.." He whispered, settling himself down. Abby rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"It's ironic," He chuckled. "You don't get cold."

"Exactly." She smiled, looking up into his eyes and snuggling closer into his shoulder.

Abby and Owen kicked their way through the slushy melting snow, holding a large umbrella as the rain trickled down.

"I'm glad we bought this cheap umbrella. Stops the rain _and_ the sun." Abby grinned, her hair slightly damp with rain and her skin a perfect porcelain.

The couple had been walking to the inner city for just under an hour, one hundred dollars in Owen's pocket for the ring.

"There is it," Abby pointed. "Right over there." On the street surrounded by skyscrapers, banks, department stores and hotels was a small but elegant jewellery store. Yellow taxis rolled through the slushy snow, and hurried people in winter coats.

"It's pretty busy out here. C'mon, let's go get the ring."

A bell rung as the door to the jewellery store opened. It was warm and homey inside, with a thick red carpet lining the floor, and polished brass bars decorating the room in appropriate places.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could browse your collection of silver jewellery?" Owen asked, resting his elbows on the counter. A short, stout man in his early sixties led him and Abby round to a cabinet, using a small key to unlock and remove a tray of silver rings.

"What kind of price would you be asking for, sir?" The cashier asked, grinning. Owen slammed the dollar notes on the counter.

"What can one hundred dollars buy?" He asked. The cashier stared, confused, before beginning to smirk. He took a plain silver ring, complete with some simple carvings, and pushed the box towards Owen.

"Ninety dollars. Take it or leave it." He shrugged. Owen took ten dollars from the counter, along with the boxed ring.

"I'll take it. Thanks!" He grinned, taking Abby by the hand.

"Owen, wait. You go on ahead and get some lunch, I'll meet you in Barnes & Noble – the one we passed on the way here. I just want to check out some of the other jewellery." She smiled as he released her hand, his eyebrows lowered in suspicion.

"Okay," He nodded. "I'll meet you there."

Owen pulled open the door, looking back at Abby who now stood alone in the jewellery store.


	6. Chapter 6

Change the Locks

Chapter Six

Owen browsed a shelf of cookery books in Barnes & Noble, picking the occasional one off the shelf to skim the blurb with his eyes. His eyes would flash to entrance every few seconds, constantly checking for the fair-haired girl with porcelain skin to walk through the door any second. He was starting to get worried.

Meanwhile, Abby grinned and waved goodbye to the cashier of the jewellery store as she opened the door to leave, ninety dollars lighter than when she entered. She stood outside the shop, regaining her bearings before strolling through the slush to the curb of the sidewalk. She awkwardly weaved in and out of the cars in gridlock and hopped over the curb on the other side, being careful not to slip and fall on the icy snow that hadn't worn away on the street corner, despite the crowds of people that had already walked over it that morning. Barnes & Noble was only a few streets away, and she could roughly remember its location due to living in Aurora in the past. Abby glanced at her watch. 9:46am. No wonder it was quiet – most people had already arrived at school and work, most people were already dying of boredom in offices, and most people had already finished their morning coffee to keep them awake.

Looking around, Abby realised the street was empty. The traffic had subsided, with only a few cars still rolling around the streets.

She immediately made her way to the high street; surely it would be busier, not to mention safer. The snow on the sidewalks became thicker as the streets narrowed and Abby's footsteps became less and less audible. By this point she was totally alone, with only the crunch of the snow to keep her company.

"Hello..?" She whispered, the hairs on the back of her neck pricking upwards. No reply. Her hands dug into her pockets as she increased her walking speed. Something was following her, she could just sense it. She turned swiftly, checking for someone behind her.

"Hello?" She called, slightly louder, as an echo rebounded from the buildings surrounding her. Only a few more streets, a few more turns. Then Abby knew she'd be safe. After walking to the end of the street, a flicker of movement caught the corner of Abby's eye; sending her into a fit of panic.

That's when she turned. Her throat was hoarse and her mouth was dry. And for the first time in years, she was scared.

Abby's eyes focused, surveying the perimeter.

Run.

Her legs took off, carrying her flawlessly around every corner at speeds higher than that of an average human. But, of course, she wasn't human. Adrenaline gushed around her body, filling her with fearful and panicked emotions as she sprinted down the empty streets, something she couldn't have felt a few months back. She knew something threatening was upon her. Racing through one last frosted alley, Abby broke out into a crowd of people doing late Christmas shopping, their arms heavy with paper bags. She fell to her knees and the threatening presence she felt pursuing her vanished quite suddenly. After sitting in the snow for several minutes, Abby tilted her head to see the Barnes & Noble storefront, and took to her feet once more in order to meet Owen within its compounds.

"Abby!" Owen grinned as he saw Abby walk quickly down the aisle towards him. She fell into his arms, burying her head into his coat without even greeting him.

"Abby, you're shaking, are you okay?" Owen asked anxiously, holding her tight. He lifted her body from his, in order to see the state she was in. Her bottom lip was shaking and her breathing was unsteady. He muttered a cuss under her breath and held her body close to his.

"Something was following me," Abby began. "I don't know what it was. Male, female, human, animal? I don't know. But it was powerful and it was horrifying. I ran. I mean, what else could I have done?" She broke out into tears, her cries soaking Owen's jacket and her muscles clenching with every sob. Owen held her close, calming her as well as he could.

"Look at me," he lifted her chin so their eyes met. "We need to stick together. Don't part off, unless you need to hunt. We need to get out of Aurora as soon as we can." Abby simply nodded in agreement, the fabric of Owen's coat muffling most of her cries.

Abby burst through the door of the basement, her clothes drenched in blood. Owen immediately ran to her, embracing a hug despite her blood-soaked jacket.

"Are you okay? Everything went smooth? Didn't get attacked? Nothing unsett.." Owen began before Abby cut across him.

"Owen. When I'm ravenous, I'm indestructible." She smiled, unzipping her jacket and throwing it into the washing machine casually. Owen let out a sigh of relief; she was safe.

"Jumped a guy a few blocks further into the city. Alone, of course. It was a good, should last me a few days; maybe even a week." She took of her jeans and threw them in with the jacket. Owen couldn't help but glance at her bare legs.

"Great." He grinned as she slipped on some cotton trousers. Her t-shirt remained stain-free.

The two slipped into their beds, lying with their heads facing one another.

"I just remembered something." Abby said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Owen asked.

"When we first met, you said I smelt strange." Owen's stomach sank and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards slightly as he blushed.

"But you smell fine now! And that's what matters." He winked, knowing his comment would aggravate her.

"Shut up," she grinned. "You don't smell all that great yourself, in all honestly." As she spoke, a pillow came flying at her, and she sunk into the mattress in a fit of giggles.

"One more pillow for me then!" She teased before throwing it back to Owen who caught it with his free hand. They lay in silence, occasionally reminiscing about their times in Los Alamos, laughing themselves to sleep with their memories resting peacefully in their minds.

Abby sat up in bed, turning to see Owen sleeping soundly in the bed next to her. She couldn't sleep with this ominous feeling in the air. The presence she felt earlier had returned. Abby made her way cautiously through the dark, and turned the door knob. Fresh air flooded her nostrils as she stepped out, barefoot, onto the steps outside the basement door.

A weight crushed her to the floor.

She screamed as the being above her clawed at her body.

Owen awoke.

Adrenaline gushed.

He rushed to help.

Adrenaline gushed.

Abby lurched forward, her body engulfing her attacker. It's red eyes were a signal; it was a vampire. One of her own kind. But it was the lowest of the low.

"Abby, come inside!" Owen screamed, tears soaking his cheeks. But, with Owen's blessing, both Abby and the deranged vampire rolled into the basement – their bodies thrashing. And all Owen could do was watch as Abby mangled the vampire. She unleashed her power on its body, beating the life from it. It was difficult, but she was the victor.

Owen rushed to Abby's side, and immediately inspected a gash which has been affected the left side of her body, going from the left shoulder blade to the left side of the stomach. It was deep. His face still damp with tears, he shakily removed her t-shirt and wrapped a thick bandage from his first aid box around Abby's wound.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I've suffered worse; a vampire can heal almost anything within a week." Owen looked to her, his mouth open in horror. She smiled weakly, and promptly fainted in his arms as the body of the deranged vampire burst into flames and then slowly burnt out into a bed of nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Change the Locks

Chapter Seven

Owen lay in his bed, cradling Abby's sleeping body in his arms. She seemed fine, and relatively unharmed; however her skin was glistened with a sweaty philm and she was shivering ever so slightly. Suddenly her eyelids threw themselves wide open, and she slowly twisted her neck to look at Owen.

"Abby! Good morning," he smiled as he sat up to help her immediately. "You're awake! Are you hurt? You're okay, right? Oh my god, we need to get you some help.." Abby cut him off as she sat up.

"Owen, I'm a vampire. We heal so rapidly that it's impossible to die or even get severely injured by anything but a stake. Yeah, it hurts a little still and, yeah, I've suffered a couple of nasty symptoms too; but I'm fine now." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder to reassure him that she was okay. Now that she'd awoken, Abby looked as healthy as she'd been before the attack - if not better. Owen smiled; despite his worries, she believed she was okay.

"But you bled.. You bled blood." His eyebrows lowered as he looked at the blood soaked bandages and sheets.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "My veins contain blood. It's just different from yours. Here, look." Abby removed her bandage, revealing an almost healed gash on her side. She offered Owen the bandage, and he carefully placed his index finger onto the pool of fresh blood. Ice cold.

"It's cold.." He exclaimed, surprised.

"It's not like your blood. It's not like anyone's blood. It's special, only people like me have this stuff running through all their veins and whatnot. The unfortunate thing is that, if ingested by another vampire, it's lethal. Therefore, you have to be careful who you bite; if they happen to be a vampire then it's all over for you." She explained, walking to the sink to clean the dried blood from her wound.

"But, you can sense who's a vampire and who isn't, right? So you know who to bite and who not to bite?" Owen asked, pretty sure that she'd have a witty method of explaining that this wasn't always the case.

"You know that silver ring you bought? It's like that - it's used to shield me from the sunlight. Different shields can be used for different things. Some can shield you from detection from other vampires, meaning that you're less likely to be hunted down and attacked." Abby threw a blood-soaked tissue into the bin as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, speaking of that ring." Owen said, retrieving it from the bag.

Abby looked to him and turned off the tap before going to sit at his side.

"Take it out of the box." She ordered, her face straight and her voice monotone. Owen opened the beautifully wrapped box and removed the ring, which gleamed spectacularly in the lamplight.

"Place it on my middle finger." She continued. He did so, and the ring slid perfectly onto her bone. Silence. Nothing happened, nothing moved. Everything was still and quiet. Then, as Owen squinted, he noticed black streaks swelling up the lines of Abby's palm and backhand; travelling outwards from the ring. Abby's breathing became uneven and heavy, and her iris glistened silver as veins travelled up her neck.

She grunted and grimaced, pain overwhelming her.

"Abby!" Owen shouted, attempting to remove the ring from Abby's finger.

"Leave it. Leave it!" Abby's voice bellowed, octaves lower than her natural tone - totally demonic. Owen felt something force him back, his chest felt pushed. Before he knew it, his back was against the wall and all he could do was watch as Abby suffered an unspeakable amount of pain from the ring. It was glowing, emitting a white light which caused Owen to shield his eyes with his hand, blocking his view. Suddenly everything stopped, and Owen removed his hand to see Abby laying on the bed, panting, and the lightbulb swinging from the ceiling above.

"Abby!" Owen ran to the tap to fill up a cup. Abby sat up and grabbed it from his hand, gulping down mouthfuls of water between gasps of air. Her middle finger was swollen and red, but the ring was intact.

"What was that?!" Owen asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No pain," she gasped. "No gain." She removed the ring to reveal a scar on the palm-side of her middle finger. Abby slid the ring back onto her finger and turned to smile at Owen.

"I'm fine." She grinned, her teeth gritted.

"So..so now the sun can't hurt you?" Owen stuttered. She shook her head to confirm that she was now immune to the sunlight. The couple sat in silence.

"We need to do something today instead of just sit in this room." Owen suggested, breaking the silence.

"Agreed," Abby nodded her head before standing up. "But I don't know what we could do. I mean, there isn't really that much to do in.." She trailed off, and both her and Owen's eyes were directed at a red stain on the mattress that Abby had been sitting on.

"One second, Owen." Abby said, her eyes brimming with tears as she quickly walked to the tiny bathroom in the corner of the room, picking up a fresh pair of jeans as she entered. Owen sat in silence, glancing at the red stain occasionally. Suddenly the toilet door burst open and a wet-cheeked Abby walked quickly from the bathroom wearing the fresh pants as she threw the others onto her bed.

"Owen, I know where we need to go."

"Where?" He asked.

"A Walmart, or a convenience store or something. Now, come on. No questions, I'll explain on the way."

Owen and Abby walked briskly through the slushy snow to a small convenience store they'd seen on their way to the jewellers the other day.

"Okay, Owen. There's something you need to know. When a vampire is wounded by another vampire, it is possible for them to be affected badly. It's rare - but it's possible," Abby began as Owen nodded. "And, last night, I was attacked; as you know. So, there is a chance that I have been badly affected by this attack."

"Get to the point, Abby." Owen interrupted, losing his patience. Abby sighed.

"You know vampires don't age, right? Well, the anti-aging ability of mine has been shut down. I'm liable to aging now." She let out a gasp of relief, thankful she'd got the explanation off of her chest. Owen looked at the ground.

"Right.. Well, it can't be all that bad. I age and it hasn't done me any harm." He smiled.

"I know, I know. Aging isn't the problem. It's the hassles that come with it, being a vampire. And a _girl_." Abby emphasised the final word, for reasons unknown to Owen.

"I don't really see how it makes a difference..?" He stated, not sure if he was asking a question or not. Abby sighed.

"How do you even know that you're aging, it could be anything?" Owen asked. Abby pinched the bridge of her nose, Owen's lack of knowledge frustrating her.

"I started my period, okay?" She exclaimed, turning to Owen and stopping in the middle of the empty sidewalk. His face went white as he stared at her.

"That's how I know," she continued. "That's how I know that my anti-aging abilities have shut down. You know what they are - right?" She asked, raising the level of awkwardness. Owen nodded enthusiastically, hoping to avoid an explanation.

"Good." Abby smiled sarcastically before turning and continuing to walk to the convenience store.

"So, why are we going to the convenience store?" He asked after her. Abby gave a frustrated scream, directed towards Owen, as a reply.

"Gosh," he muttered. "It sure is her time of the month.."

Abby threw packets of sanitary products into the basket, muttering inaudible things under her breath as Owen followed her awkwardly around the store, which contained only a handful of customers. The couple sauntered down every isle, throwing various essentials (such as tissues, simple pieces of clothing, new bed linen and toiletries) into the basket as they did so. Owen, of course, bought two regular tubes of candy and added them to the basket.

Abby unloaded the contents of the basket onto the counter, blushing slightly as the cashier put the sanitary items into a paper bag, along with the other items.

"That'll be $22.56, thanks." He handed her the paper bag in return for a pile of crumpled notes and coins.

"Thank you." Abby whispered under her breath. As Owen and Abby made their way towards the exit, the cashier's voice reached them.

"Shouldn't you two be at school?" He asked suspiciously.

"Home-schooled." Owen blurted.

"School's shut." Abby replied at the same time as Owen. There was a silence until Owen corrected himself and Abby.

"The boiler at school is broken.. So it's been shut down until the boiler is functioning properly again. That's why we're at home instead of going to school." He smiled, trying to convince the cashier as well as he could. He obviously wasn't convinced.

"Right. Okay then, thanks for coming." The cashier smiled weakly, one eyebrow still raised in suspicion. Abby and Owen quickly scurried out of the shop, the cashier watching them as they did so.

"Should've thought that through better." Owen mumbled, popping a chew in his mouth.

"Yeah, well, what else was I supposed to do?" Abby asked, slightly irritated. Owen didn't answer - he knew it was rhetorical.

Abby unlocked the door, offering Owen the right of way. He declined, ladies first.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm in a bad mood." She smiled as an apology for the squabble earlier that morning. Owen smiled back.

"It's okay, Abby." He kissed her cheek, her skin cold to touch. They stood in an embrace for a few minutes.

"We need to move, Owen." Abby whispered, still hugging Owen.

"Why?" He replied, surprised.

"Look how easy it was last night. That vampire attacked me so easily, it's not safe here. And the door has been so bashed in; it barely locks." Abby explained.

"Okay, good point. When do we leave?" Owen asked.

"Tomorrow night. To Las Vegas."

"Tomorrow?!" Owen pulled away from Abby.

"Yes, Owen. It's not safe, we need I leave as soon as possible. We were never going to stay here for long anyway, it's just a safe house." Abby insisted, her eyes pleading. Owen sighed and spoke after a minute.

"Okay. Okay, we'll pack." He smiled, and Abby wrapped her arms around him, lifting her foot slightly in a girlish fancy.

Owen lay in bed with Abby, their arms clutching each other's bodies. "Last night scared me, you know. I thought you were gonna die." Owen whispered.

"What would you do if I died?" Abby asked, looking Owen in the eye. He stared at her in silence.

"I wouldn't let you die." He replied seriously.

"But if you had no effect, if you couldn't help. And I died, and there was nothing you could do. What would you do if I died?" She asked once more. They lay in silence.

"Then I'd kill myself." He eventually answered. Abby gasped quietly, unable to believe someone would do such a thing to be with her. She kissed his lips, almost thanking him for his decision.

The next morning Owen dragged a case of luggage up the steps of the basement, followed by Abby.

"Hail a cab?" He asked, Abby replying with a nod.


	8. Chapter 8

Change the Locks

Chapter Eight

_Los Alamos, New Mexico - April 16__th__ 1983_

"So, if there was one thing you could say to your son right now, then what would it be?" A reporter gestured his microphone to his interviewee.

"Owen." She looked directly at the camera, "come home. We just want you back, baby. Come home to mommy and daddy. We love you, Owen." Owen's mother sobbed, her newly-divorced husband standing by her side – full of fake empathy; he was really only there to support Owen's return to Los Alamos.

_Denver, Colorado – April 16__th__ 1983_

Owen stood outside the pharmacy, his vision blankly darting around. That's when his eyes caught sight of a television broadcast in the shopping mall. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Oh my God. Abby! Abby!" Owen turned, running into the pharmacy, peering down every isle until he found the girl.

"Abby, you need to see this." He dragged her from the store, she had no option but to see the broadcast.

"Owen, what is it?" She asked, trying to stop him from pulling her any further.

"I'm on the television." Everything went still, and Abby's jaw dropped open.

A missing children's report aired on ABC News that morning, including interviews with the boy's parents. Owen's parents.

Abby grabbed Owen's free hand, dragging him out of the shopping mall and through the bustling crowd of people.

"We need to get out here right now." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, agreed. We can walk to Union Station if we move quickly." Owen agreed as he picked up his pace to walk alongside Abby. He wasn't quite sure of what he was going to do, he was now wanted nation-wide and he knew he would be immediately reunited with his parents if he was found.

"Abby, what am I going to do?" Owen asked after turning down a quieter street. She turned to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You can't go back. Not after we've come so far. We just need to keep you at a low-profile until we get to Las Vegas." She explained, pouting her lips into a sly grin.

"What will Vegas do? It's not like I'm going to be completely invincible to the public eye – people will recognise me! It's over, Abby. I'm just going to be sent back home, no matter how hard I try." Owen explained, tears brimming over his lower eyelids. He turned to walk back down the deserted street, not exactly knowing where he was headed – as long as it wasn't Vegas.

"Owen!" Abby shouted after him, "Owen, give me a chance to explain!" Like his, her eyes were wet with tears as she began jogging after him.

Once there was a mere three metres between them, Owen turned to look at Abby. She stood in the cold air, snowflakes fluttering from the sky, down onto the black sweater she had worn the day they'd met.

"You're right. Vegas won't make you invincible; it can't go so far as to do that. But I want to help you, Owen, I really do. And I'm one of the few people who can, and you know that too. So just give me a little time and just hear me out – just listen to what I have to say. Because, right now, you're not listening." Abby pleaded through bitter sobs. Owen nodded, not wanting to see Abby in such pain.

"We can get you more money, we can get you a safer place to stay and we can get you a new passport – one that'll shield your identity. But only in Vegas, Owen. And the sooner we get to Vegas, the sooner you'll be safe. That passport is the key, if anyone asks for identification, it's your proof. But until then, you have to lay low. You can do it, trust me. Just.." She stuttered, the salty taste of her tears tinging her taste buds. "Just one more push."

Owen stared at her, taking in each piece of information and considering it carefully. How could he have been so stupid? He came so far with Abby, and without her, he wouldn't be standing on that deserted street with a beautiful girl whom he loved only metres away. He would be kneeling over a toilet bowl, with Kenny's hand gripping his drowned head.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. How could I say 'no'? Lately I've been thinking about everything good that has ever happened to me, Abby." Owen began, sitting down on a mound of snow that may have once been a snowman, "and when I could all of my favourite aspects of life, and all of my favourite memories – you're featured in every single one of them." Abby joined him on the mound of snow, flattered by his comments.

"I guess I've lived multiple lifetimes. But if I had to pick one of those lifetimes, one I was going to be frozen in forever, then I'd pick this one. Without a doubt. And do you know why? Because of you, Owen. I was a sad, lonely girl whose life was just so empty. But you turned me into a different person – you introduced so much happiness into my life that it would just be morally incorrect to turn back now." Abby smiled through her tears, peering at Owen. The corners of his mouth twitched their way into a smile as he turned to look at her. And, simultaneously, they both leant forward into a hug. A silent hug.

But those are the best kind. They're so meaningful and you know exactly what the other person is trying to relay, and yet they are so silent.

"Let's get moving." Owen smiled, his head still resting on Abby's shoulder. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eye and stepping up from the snowy mound, his hand in hers.

"Two train tickets for your earliest train to Reno, Nevada, please." Owen smiled, pushing several notes across a counter to the ticket salesman. He simply pushed the two tickets back, no questions asked.

"We have about an hour until the train arrives at the platform. We should use it to plan our route to Las Vegas." Abby suggested, looking at the tickets.

"There's several bus routes from Reno to Vegas, I studied the map in the cab on the way here." Owen smirked, hoping his quick-thinking would be praised. Abby grinned in response.

"Good thinking, map boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Change the Locks

Chapter Nine

Owen and Abby sat facing each other, next to window, leaning their arms on the table between them.

"So once we get to Vegas, then what?" Owen asked, almost as if he wanted Abby to be stuck for an answer. To his dismay, she wasn't.

"I've been here before, many times. We get a cab to the Las Vegas Strip from the bus station – somewhat close to the Caesars Palace Casino. Then I'll take us where we need to go." She smirked, outwitting Owen easily.

"Caesars Palace? I've only ever seen it in movies, damn it. I never thought I'd even get anywhere near Vegas; let alone stand on the Strip, only metres from Caesars Palace." He turned to look out of the window. The sun was blazing down onto the rocks, as if they were sizzling. There was practically no foliage, except from the occasional tumbleweeds and balls of dried plant which rolled along the dusty soil.

"Don't get too excited." Abby leaned back in her seat, "it's still around six hours of travelling from Reno to Vegas."

"I know. But, hey. All the travelling will be over by tomorrow night." Owen smiled, looking on the bright side. She grinned back in agreement. Tomorrow night.

They entertained themselves with games and conversation, but there wasn't really much else they could do. The trip from Denver to Las Vegas was scheduled to last a day and a half to two days - starting with a seven hour train journey from Denver – through Utah - to Reno, Nevada. Then, both Abby and Owen planned to stay in a small motel in Reno before travelling on a coach to Vegas the following morning. From the coach station, they would finally hail a taxi to the Las Vegas Strip where they would find a place to stay whilst Abby's 'friend' helped them obtain forged passports and money.

Owen awoke with a jolt. He remembered the last time he was in this situation; Abby sat, curled up, in a trunk by his knees. This time, however, she was sitting across the table from him, dozing lightly. He turned to look outside the window – the sun was setting above a red-roasted rock. Owen's vision was still relatively blurry, but he could certainly see that sunset. Glancing between the window and Abby, he couldn't differentiate their beauty.

Abby awoke with a jolt. Her eyes widened, not needing a chance to adjust their vision before she peered at her watch – only half an hour until their stop. She let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't have lasted another hour on the train, it was just so stuffy and there was practically no ventilation. Luckily, she'd only been sleeping for a couple of hours.

"Owen." She whispered, nudging at his shoulder. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"We need to get off in half an hour." Abby continued. Owen lifted his head with excitement.

"Thank God!" Owen grinned. He, too, didn't exactly enjoy train travel.

The exit door of Amtrak Station in Reno swung open, allowing two twelve-year-old to step outside. It was just gone eleven at night, but they could easily find a motel of some sort that would let them stay for one night. Albeit, a seedy one.

"If I remember rightly, I know of a motel around this area." Abby said, looking around. Owen had to laugh under his breathe – he just couldn't believe it. How did she know _everything_?

"How do you know all of this?" He asked, as if slightly frustrated. Abby turned to him, frowning.

"How do you think I got to Aurora in the first place? How do you think I got to Los Alamos? I'm simply backtracking, it's not as hard as you think." She explained. Seemed reasonable.

Moments later, they stood outside a seedy motel with a dimly lit sign. Abby smiled weakly at Owen, almost sarcastically. She knew it was a pretty crappy place. They both did.

"Hello." Abby introduced herself at the receptionist's desk; if you could call it that, "this is short notice, I know, but do you happen to have a spare room for tonight?" She asked, smiling, like the twelve-year-old sweetheart she wasn't. The motel clerk smirked a drunken smirk (he'd obviously had one too many) and slammed an almost empty check-in book on the counter, complete with a chewed pen. Abby masked her disgust as she scribbled an incorrect name between the lines.

"So how much will that be? For just one night?" She asked, still grinning. The clerk simply pointed to a shabby notice on the door – it stated that a one-night-stay would cost only twenty-five dollars per room. Perfect.

"Thanks." Abby flashed one last smile as she slid the hotel room keys off of the counter top and followed the signs to their room.

A mixture of smells dispersed themselves along the corridors; marijuana, fresh urine, cigarettes, sweat and sour milk. After delving into the stanching corridors, Abby and Owen eventually found their room. Surprisingly, it was immaculate. It didn't smell pleasant, but it wasn't highly unpleasant either. Otherwise, the sheets were clean and the facilities were reasonable. The room was more than adequate.

"One bed." Owen stated, placed their single case on the bed.

"Yes?" Abby questioned, as if there wasn't a problem.

"So we'll be sleeping together.. I mean, in the same bed." He blushed as she nodded, biting her lip slightly.

"Yes, problem? We do it most nights, I don't see why tonight would be much different.." Abby climbed onto the bed in order to reach Owen and slowly plant a kiss on his cheek, slightly trapped his skin between her lips.

"I'll change." She whispered, after pulling away from Owen. He nodded, clicking the latches on the case open. Abby removed an oversized t-shirt and a simple pair of shorts before making her way into the bathroom to slip into something more comfortable.

According to Abby's watch, it was 1:24am. Her and Owen lay under the covers, his hand on her cheek and vice versa. Their eyes delved into each other's, and no other words were needed. They were both perfectly content with just lying in that motel room for eternity. The mood was flawless, and the moment was perfect.

"Please don't go away." Abby whispered.


End file.
